


Golden Light, Starry Night

by AndiiErestor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Rebirth, soul bonding, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it finally seemed like they had a chance, it appeared. Yet out of the darkness shone a light. A beautiful, golden light suddenly stood before it and blocked its path. That was the night his beautiful light burned out, the night my light disappeared."</p>
<p>A story of true love - in spite of the cliché - death, and rebirth. Glorfindel's journey and Erestor's lonely longing, and a love that defies all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_Red. There was so much red. Blood and flames, even the sky was red. And the screams, they came from everywhere. Everyone was screaming, and running. Out of their homes, down the road, to the stables for their horses, into each other, they all ran. Children being carried to safety by their mothers, others were not so lucky. Fathers, brothers, uncles, friends – all were struggling to defend their families. Soldier and civilian alike were fighting for their lives. And yet, through all their hardships, they would not be victorious. They could not win, not against this evil. When it finally seemed like they had a chance, itappeared. A beast of shadow and flame – three times the size of a man, all cowered in fear before it. It tore down anything and everything in its path with lashes of a fiery whip. It seemed the people would give up hope, that none would stand up to this beast. And they were right to flee, for this battle would not be easily won. Yet out of the darkness shone a light. A beautiful, golden light suddenly stood before it and blocked its path. He fought with the beast as more of its kind appeared. He fought till he believed he could fight no more, but fought still. And when at last the monster fell from the ledge on which they did battle and he thought it all to be over, it reached out with a giant clawed hand and latched onto his long golden braids and dragged him to the depths as well._

That was the night his beautiful light burned out, the night my light disappeared.

And I never got to tell him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx __

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are those 'it might have been'."_ -John Greenleaf Whittier


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

First Age, Gondolin

" _When are you going to find a suitable partner?"_

His father's words stuck in his head, still echoing over and over and over. How was he to tell him he had already found his other half? Glorfindel's father, who had always had such high expectations, would never approve. Especially if he knew that he was male. They would be unable to produce heirs. Being an only child, the importance of his choice in _elleth_ had always been made very clear. However, can one ignore their heart – no, their soul – so easily? The answer is quite simple. No.

Glorfindel thought it over for a very long time, but couldn't seem to decide. As much as he had expected this day, it seemed it still managed to sneak up on him. Glorfindel had always hoped that his duty to his family and duty to his heart would coincide, yet could see now, that would not be the way of things.

As he walked up the steps toward his room, he heard a small humming coming from the library. Glorfindel stood frozen in shock. _Why would he be here?_ He thought. _Who let him in?_ It did not occur to me that Erestor would never be allowed to enter a house of lords, until he reached the door and saw his mother within.

_Of course, you fool._

Glorfindel sighed and entered silently. This room, though smaller than the main library, contained his _nana_ 's personal collection. This room was her sanctuary. Many times he had thought it such a shame that his father had such strict views of his future. His mother would've loved Erestor.

She stopped humming suddenly and Glorfindel froze once again, in the center of the room. She turned to him and smiled, a soft smile that only mothers have, and held out her arms to her son. Glorfindel accepted the unspoken invitation and threw himself into her arms.

"Shh… I am here now," she whispered soothingly into his ear. "I have seen the choice you must make and understand your confusion; however, his face remains hidden to me."

"Oh _nana_ , I do not know what to do. I love him so much. And, and oh _nana_. My mind tells me that my duty is to my family and yet my heart breaks and my soul _aches_ at the thought of living without him. I do not think that I could. Forget that he is a peasant! He is male! We could nev – Wait, you know he is male?"

"Yes. The presence was distinctly male, though as I've said, his face remains hidden to me."

Though many were frightened of his mother's gift – which is why she kept it hidden – he wasn't. She always seemed so serene, as though she were dreaming. Glorfindel had always found it reassuring and peaceful. He believed it was for this reason that she seemed so much more open-minded than anyone else of her status.

"And you don't…" he wiped away the tears he hadn't noticed were slowly streaming down his face.

"No dear, I do not mind. I would not begrudge you this love, my little flower. Nor would your father," with these words she clasped his face with her gentle hands to look into his eyes. "Go to him. Your father loves you Glorfindel, do not doubt that."

Though he was worried still, Glorfindel smiled. Maybe things would work out yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Strange how laughter looks like crying without tears, and how raindrops taste like tears without pain." -_ Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Elleth – female elf
> 
> Nana – mom/mommy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Glorfindel walked stiffly down the hall toward the council room to await the end of the meeting that he might speak to his father. He dropped into one of the chairs outside the room and sighed, wondering what he would say to his father. _I should just get it over with_ , he thought a few times. However, every time he got up the guard would only have to put a hand up and shake his head to remind Glorfindel that council meetings were not to be interrupted.

When the meeting was finally over Glorfindel stood and waited impatiently for his father to come out, knowing it was required of him to be the last to leave. When he didn't appear Glorfindel peeked inside to find his father speaking to his advisor.

"Glorfindel! What a pleasure to see you! It's been so long."

Glorfindel smiled, but didn't reply. He looked toward his father, hesitating for only a moment before speaking, "Father, excuse me for interrupting, but I need to speak with you."

"Of course, my son," Glorfael turned to his advisor, "We'll finish this later?"

"Of course," Linarn nodded to Glorfindel as he left and Glorfindel bowed his head in apology, feeling bad for ignoring him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about 'Findel?"

Glorfindel turned back to face his father, "I uhh…"

Glorfael reclaimed his seat at the head of the table and gestured for Glorfindel to join him, "What seems to be the problem son?"

"Well, you see… I've been thinking, about what you said earlier, about finding a partner and –"

"Goodness m'boy, you've found yourself a girl already? Well why didn't you say so? Go on, invite her and her family to dinner then!"

"But _ada_ –"

"Are you ashamed of her, son?"

"No! Oh _ada_ , I could never be ashamed of him. He is beautiful and intelligent and so graceful and –"

"He!" Glorfindel cringed, "Oh son."

Glorfael laid a hand on his son's shoulder and Glorfindel smiled, believing his father approved of his choice, "Should I go and –"

"Oh son," Glorfael repeated, and Glorfindel's smile faded, "It will pass. This is just a phase. You'll see. Oh son, I'll find you a good wife, don't worry. In fact, Lord Dagasen has informed me that his daughter's coming of age party is to be held two weeks from now. We could arrange a meeting for the two of you. She would be very pleased, no doubt. And her father –"

Glorfindel stopped listening, preferring instead to retreat into his thoughts. _You knew this would happen,_ he told himself. _What were you expecting?_

"You're right," Glorfindel interrupted his father's monologue.

"What?"

"I said, you're right," Glorfindel repeated, "I don't know what I could've been thinking? I must've had a few drinks too many."

Glorfael laughed, "Of course."

"I should inform him then, shouldn't I? That I will not be seeing him again."

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I will send a messenger if you just tell me where _he_ lives," Glorfael looked at his son expectantly.

"Oh no _ada_ ," Glorfindel stood up, "I would tell him myself. It is the honourable thing to do."

"Ah, Glorfindel, you are such a wonderful boy," Glorfael gathered his papers and stood, "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you father. I would never have been free from this spell had it not been for your help."

"Of course m'boy," Glorfael stroked his cheek, "Now be quick."

Glorfael left, a smile on his face and Glorfindel sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel walked silently down the lonely road to Erestor's small home. He already had it all planned out, now it was only a matter of getting through to Erestor. He held a bouquet of flowers tightly in his hands hoping he might win Erestor over more easily with them.

He sighed once again when he spotted the little house. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately. He knocked lightly on the old door and waited. When the door finally opened Glorfindel let himself in and quickly closed the door. Erestor stood before him arms crossed, eyebrows raised in question. Glorfindel grinned and took the flowers out from behind his back. Erestor smiled and took them from him.

"What has happened that requires you to bring me flowers?" Erestor asked, putting the flowers in a cup as he didn't own a proper vase to put them in.

Glorfindel shifted nervously from foot to foot, "I spoke with my father."

"Oh."

"He thinks I came here to tell you that we can no longer see each other," Glorfindel looked up at Erestor slowly.

"And… Are you?" Erestor glanced at Glorfindel through his lashes, "Here to tell me that we can't see each other again?"

"No! Of course not!" Glorfindel knelt before him grasping his hands, "Unless, that is your wish as well…"

"No. I love you Glorfindel."

Glorfindel stood and pulled Erestor into his arms, "Then run away with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _A father is a man who expects his son to be as good a man as he meant to be…"_ –Frank Howard Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ada – dad/daddy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor gasped, "What do you mean 'run away'? Where would we go 'Fin?"

"I uhh… I don't know," Glorfindel thought for a moment but found no answer, "Does it really matter? Anywhere would be better than here."

"Have you even thought this through?" Erestor snapped, frightened, "You know your father is going to send search parties out to find you – to find me! What do you think he'll do when he does? I'll tell you! First, he –"

Glorfindel reached out and pulled Erestor to him, tangling a hand in silky strands of dark hair and kissing him fiercely. Glorfindel snuck a hand down his back slowly, passing his buttocks, to the back of his thighs. As Erestor was about to ask what he was doing he leaned down slightly and picked him up quickly. Erestor shrieked before swiftly covering his mouth in embarrassment. Glorfindel took him to the divan, sitting down with Erestor on his lap.

"Run away with me Erestor. Please. We can make this work, I swear," Glorfindel held Erestor's hands in his once again and looked into his dark indigo eyes, his own light blue shining in the dim light.

Erestor smiled, a small but genuine smile, "Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes of course. _Posto Mae, nana, ada_ ," Glorfindel wished his parents a goodnight and headed to his room. He sat at his desk and lit a small candle and thought for a moment.

 _What can I say?_ He thought, but was interrupted by the sound of arguing in the room across the hall. _They're arguing because of me._ Glorfindel took out a piece of parchment from the top drawer and wrote his farewells. He stood once he was finished, grabbed his pack and sword and made sure no one would see or hear him leave before approaching the window. He had sworn as a child never to use the tree outside his window as a means of escape and yet here he was, but he was past feeling guilty for his actions. He slowly climbed down from the bedroom window on the third floor to the garden. As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off running.

He reached Erestor's house in record time and let himself in without knocking, "'Res? Are you ready?" Not receiving a reply, Glorfindel dropped his pack by the door and called out again, "Erestor? Are you here?"

Glorfindel searched the darkened room frantically. _He has to be here! He can't be gone!_ Erestor's words from earlier came rushing back to him. _What if_ ada _knew all along? What if they're taken him?_ Glorfindel stepped into the small kitchen and, seeing no one, headed down the hall towards the bedroom and the end. He peeked into the washroom as he passed. He stopped outside the bedroom door and took a deep, calming breath before opening the door silently. He stood frozen in the doorway and smiled at the sight before him. Erestor was curled up on the bed, around his own pack, passed out from exhaustion. No doubt the stress of the day had taken its toll on him.

Glorfindel approached the bed carefully, so as not to wake Erestor. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Erestor's chest rose and fell with each breath, the way he would sigh, the small curve of his lips, his eyes glazed over as he dreamt. He saw Erestor twitch the slightest bit and pulled a soft strand of hair away from his face. _We should be going. The longer we wait the more chance there will be for others to find us._

Glorfindel leaned down and kissed Erestor softly, bringing him back to consciousness, "I'm sorry to wake you but we have to leave 'Res."

Erestor sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking around the room, slightly disoriented by Glorfindel's presence, but quickly coming back to himself. He nodded and laid a hand on his pack, the other reaching for Glorfindel's own.

Only when they're fingers were firmly entwined did Erestor finally speak, "What are we waiting for then?"

Glorfindel smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly before standing and pulling Erestor up with him. Tugging the pack onto his shoulders Erestor nodded that he was ready and followed Glorfindel back into the sitting room. Before grabbing his own pack however, they heard a horrible ruckus from outside. A horn, a signal, a warning. Danger. Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock, and Erestor's in fear.

"I have to," Glorfindel said, answering Erestor's unasked question.

Tears were streaming down Erestor's face, "But what if you don't come back?"

"I will come back. Don't worry. You know I will. I could never leave you."

"But 'Findel, I –"

Glorfindel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Erestor gasped, glancing between the box and his beloved's face. Glorfindel opened the box and knelt before Erestor.

"Yes."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know."

Glorfindel stood and embraced Erestor, slipping the silver band onto his finger, "Wear it, always. So that when you see it you'll think of me."

"No. Don't speak like this."

"I have to."

"I'll wait for you. You'll come back."

"Please, Erestor. Please do this. For me."

Erestor nodded, but tears were slowly forming in his eyes. "Alright," he whispered.

Glorfindel handed Erestor his pack, "Keep this. I'll be needing it after all." He opened the door and, seeing everyone already running for safety, turned back to Erestor, "Run. Follow the others. I'll find you again. I swear."

With that, Glorfindel pulled Erestor to him again and kissed him once again, their tongues battling for dominance for only a short moment. As sudden as the kiss started, it ended, Glorfindel pulling away, grabbing his sword and dashing off to what would be the last battle of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Some say the world will end in fire,  
_ _Some say in ice.  
_ _From what I've tasted of desire  
_ _I hold with those who favor fire.  
_ _But if it had to perish twice,  
_ _I think I know enough of hate  
_ _To say that for destruction ice  
_ _Is also great  
_ _And would suffice."_

Fire and Ice – Robert Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Posto Mae – Rest Well
> 
> Nana – Mom/Mommy
> 
> Ada – Dad/Daddy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_Second Age_

Everything was dark. He couldn't see the world around him, but he could hear voices. There were so many soft, musical voices surrounding him, he couldn't make out what they were saying or where they came from. Light suddenly flooded the space but not from a door or a window, or even from a candle or fireplace. There was a low fog that seemed to glow a soft pearlescent colour. He looked around himself once more hoping that he might perhaps realize where he was; only he didn't seem to _be_ anywhere. Although he felt he was in a room – he could faintly see the outline of a grand door before him – it all seemed like a dream. The walls seemed both very close – like he could just reach out and touch them, and so far that they couldn't be seen all at once. The source of the voices was not visible either. There was no one in the room with him. It was like they came from the walls themselves.

Through all his confusion he heard one voice speak louder than all the others, "Your time has come. Go forth and find your king."

He tried to search all around the room for the source but found he could not move his feet. He was paralyzed in the center of the room. He thought to ask where he was, but a blinding light appeared before him, stunning him into silence. The door was opening! He closed his eyes for a moment, then blinked to adjust to the light.

When the voice spoke again he felt a small breeze pushing him forward, "Go to him. Protect him."

 _Go on. One foot in front of the other,_ he told himself. He stumbled a little at first but made his way outside none the less. The world was beautiful, more so than he remembered. A world he had not been a part of for centuries. He followed the single path leading away from the room, heading towards the sandy beach. He stopped when he reached the stone steps that would take him to the shore below and turned to look back at the building. It was a lighthouse! The feeling of being in a dream came back to him once again when he noticed that it was at once too big and too small to be the size of the room he was in earlier.

 _Is this some sort of magic?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and descended the steps. They lead him to a beautiful, white sandy beach where not a single soul could be seen. On his left was a dock where a single ship waited for him. He headed towards it cautiously but stopped himself from boarding at the last second only to hear someone call out to him, "Well, come on. We don't have all day. You're the last one, then we set sail."

Glorfindel frowned slightly, but obeyed. After all, it was only a dream. Wasn't it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erestor jerked up in bed, sitting before he was even completely awake. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. He hadn't had a dream like this in centuries.

_Why now?_

He stood slowly and grabbed the robe at the foot of his bed, seeking comfort from its warmth. Wrapping the robe around himself tightly he walked out onto the balcony to calm himself. It was quite early, even for him who was usually up with the sun and working till dusk. He clasped his hands together and leaned on the railing before him. The more he thought about the dream, the more it worried him. A hand slowly crawled to his left index finger where a silver ring sat. He always reached for it when he was deep in thought or anxious about something. He stood there looking over the garden for a while, until the sun came creeping over the mountains and into his eyes.

 _I should be getting ready anyway,_ he told himself.

He went over to his dresser and pulled on his usual dress robes and prepared himself for the day's work ahead. Putting the dream where it belonged – in the past. After all, it was just that, only a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Dead in his mind and cold to the bone, he opened his eyes and found he was alone."_ -Anonymous


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_The more Erestor thought about the dream, the more it worried him. A hand slowly crawled up to the chain around his neck where a silver ring sat. He always reached for it when he was deep in thought or anxious about something. He stood there looking over the garden for a while, until the sun came creeping over the mountains and into his eyes._

_**I should be getting ready anyway,** _ _Erestor told himself._

_He went over to his dresser and pulled on his usual dress robes and prepared himself for the day's work ahead. Putting the dream where it belonged – in the past. After all, it was just that, only a dream._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erestor ran a hand over his face as he sank into his chair. It had been a long and stressful day, yet it was still far from over. There were still many agreements to be reviewed, reports to go over, events and meetings to organise. If he wasn't exhausted this morning, he definitely was now. He could try to rest, yet however hard he tried, he could not be rid of the sight of golden hair and smiling blue eyes. They haunted him. Wherever he went, they remained in the back of his mind.

It had been several weeks since the first dream and they only kept coming. Simple at the beginning, they were insignificant flashes with no meaning, but then the memories came and then the wishes and fantasies that he was coming back and that they would be together again soon. Those dreams were much harder to handle.

He had stopped hoping a long time ago – though that didn't quite mean he had moved on and he doubted he ever would – these recent dreams hurt more than he would ever care to admit. It brought back the burning ache, the longing to see him. The need to hear him laugh, see him smile, to walk, dance, to simply _be_ with him.

Leaning back, Erestor closed his eyes and began to think back. He thought back to all the times they had been together. Their first dance, their first kiss, all the way back to the day they first met…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_First Age, Gondolin_

Erestor poked his head outside the library door, making sure no one was waiting for him before he stepped outside timidly. Once he truly believed no one else to be present, he relaxed. A safe walk home was rare, and today seemed like one of those lucky days.

Just as he turned onto the small road that would take him away from the school, he saw the first boy. He was simply sitting on a crate, examining his nails. Choosing not to take that road home Erestor continued straight ahead thinking he could cut through the market instead. However, once he reached the next path, there stood another boy, leaning against a tree. The boy smiled and waved at Erestor, but he knew it wasn't friendly. Erestor turned away from him, taking the small, rarely travelled path through the woods that would lead him back towards the school where he could hopefully find a teacher to talk to until they left him alone and went home.

Not looking behind him – knowing already that they were following him – he made his way through the winding forest path, breathing a sigh of relief when the school came into view. He started walking a little bit faster, hoping for his accelerated speed to go unnoticed but it was pointless. Hidden behind a tree was the last member of their group, but Erestor didn't see the foot in time and tripped. His book bag fell, emptying out into the dirt.

"Watch where you're going peasant," she sneered.

Erestor winced and hurried to gather his things, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. When the bag was full, he went to stand but a foot stopped him.

"I'm talking to you," she said, grinding her foot into his hand.

"Erestor hissed at the sudden pain flaring through his hand, and dropped his bag again, but replied anyway, "I'm sorry, I'll be out of your way in a moment."

"Yeah, you will," one of the boys said.

"When we're done with you, you'll never be in our way again," said the other.

Erestor gasped and pulled his hand back, leaving a bit of skin behind but that was the least of his worries. Together they managed to drag him behind the school where no one would see them. And though Erestor scream and begged for help, he doubted it would come for him, because classes had long since ended and there was very little chance of anyone still being present.

But as fate would have it a certain golden _ellon_ was on his way to pick up some books from the library for his own classes. Taking the forest path from his home, for he enjoyed the peace his found there. He was surprised to find a small bag lying open on the ground and yet with no owner to be found. He picked it up and took it to the school with him, planning to leave it there for the unlucky student to find but his thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from behind the school.

Slowly, carefully, Glorfindel headed towards the sounds and the memory of what he found there would forever stay with him. Three _edhil_ were crowded around a small figure, curled into a ball on the ground, and laughing. However, it wasn't this that bothered him the most; it was the sheer amount of bruises he could see on the poor thing. He could only imagine how many more there were that he _couldn't_ see.

"Hey!" he shouted, hoping it would be enough to make them stop.

The three of them straightened and turned to face the intruder.

"It's the freak," the _elleth_ said.

"How have you been, freak?" one of the boys asked.

"Heard you were too scared to come back to school so you begged your _ada_ to study at home," said the other, taking a step towards Glorfindel.

"R-run," Erestor coughed, "Go!"

He could say much before the _elleth_ kicked him again, "Know your place!"

"Know yours!" Glorfindel told her.

She looked like she would argue for a moment or fight, when she clenched her fists, but Glorfindel was the son of Glorfael and if it came out that they had harmed him, they would be in great trouble. Instead she snapped at the boys, "Let's go!" and they left, though not without cursing under their breaths.

Glorfindel raced to Erestor's side to inspect his wounds, but they were too great for him to attend to.

"Hold on," he said, struggling slightly to pick him up, "We'll get help, you'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Second Age_

Coming back to his senses, Erestor opened his eyes but remained in darkness. The sun had set while he was lost in his thoughts. Lighting a small candle on his desk, Erestor quickly organized his papers before extinguishing the flame. It was no use trying, he would not be getting any work done that night. With that decided, Erestor stood and headed to his rooms.

 _Perhaps I'll be able to rest in peace tonight_ , he hoped, thought he highly doubted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _At night I pray soon your face will fade away."_ -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ellon – (male) elf
> 
> Edhil – elves (race)
> 
> Elleth – (female) elf
> 
> Ada – dad/daddy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was all so different. The same, and yet different. The world around him felt older, darker. And though he could yet find nothing to prove this, he knew it to be true. Círdan, the shipwright, whom he had spoken to many times, had greeted him with a warm _welcome back_. He had been greeted as an old friend and therefore had felt guilty for not remembering for a short while before being assured that they had, in fact, never met before. Círdan had then explained to him that they were _en-route_ for Middle-Earth, and he had been told that it would be very different than he remembered it. _That's all I can tell you_ , Círdan had said.

 _Different than I remember_ , he thought. Which had led to trying to remember what he could and one memory always came out clearer than the others. A flash of dark, midnight hair, pale, ivory skin, sparkling, shining, indigo eyes, a small tremble of a shy smile. _Erestor_.

 _Will he remember me? Will he remember_ us _?_ Glorfindel thought. _How long has it been?_ He wanted to ask, but Círdan wouldn't tell him, so he lost himself in memories instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_First Age, Gondolin_

Erestor was already sitting under their tree when Glorfindel arrived, a small box sitting in his lap. "Happy Holiday," he said, standing and smiling.

Glorfindel smiled back, "Happy Holiday, 'Res. How was your day?"

"It was fine," Erestor said, but chuckled at the look Glorfindel gave him, "Oh alright, it was horrible. But it's much better now."

Erestor sat back on the small blanket he'd brought, patting the spot next to him, inviting Glorfindel to join him.

"Well I'm happy then, Glorfindel sat in the designated spot and leaned onto Erestor. Glorfindel took a box out of his pocket and presented it to Erestor, "Here you are."

"No, not yet," Erestor shook his head, "We'll open them after dinner… If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is."

They sat beneath the tree until the sun began its descent, then they walked, hand in hand, back to Erestor's home.

"It's not much," Erestor said as he set the plate containing their meal on the table, "but –"

"It'll do 'Res," Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it then."

They ate in silence, enjoying the meal and each other's company, a comfortable quiet growing around them. Once finished, they cleaned up much in the same manner and continued to the sitting room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"This is beautiful!" Glorfindel exclaimed, lifting the bracelet to inspect it more closely, "Where did you get it?"

"I-uh… I made it," Erestor blushed.

"When in the world did you find the time to make this? You're always busy!"

"Oh, well, you know me," Erestor smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it! I love it! This is wonderful," Glorfindel turned to Erestor and embraced him, "Thank you so much."

"It's, I-I mean… You're welcome I guess," Erestor sighed softly and kissed Glorfindel shyly.

"Now it's your turn," Glorfindel swiveled around to get the box he left on the end table, "I-well, I tried to make it myself, but it didn't work out so well…"

"Oh I'm sure it will be amazing," Erestor smiled and got to work opening his present, gasping at the sight. "Glorfindel, this is beautiful!"

"Of course it is, that's the one I commissioned. I noticed your other one was getting rather worn."

"Thank you so very much. This must've cost a fortune. I can't –"

"It's alright Erestor."

"But what about the one you made?" Erestor inquired.

It was Glorfindel's turn to blush as he reached into a pocket, pulling out a much smaller, pitiful-looking ink well. It was slightly lop-sided, cracked in several places and full of bubbles of air. He handed it to Erestor slowly.

Erestor chuckled as he turned the small pot over in his hands to inspect it, "I'm so happy you did this 'Findel. Can I still keep it?"

"If you really want to, of course you can."

"Thank you," Erestor snuggled close to Glorfindel, an arm coming to wrap around his shoulders in return, "I love you."

"And I love you as well, 'Restor. More than you'll ever know. More than anything in this world and out of it, I love you. I would do anything for you, anything at all, anything you need. Whether it be to protect you or just to make you smile. I'd travel to the ends of the universe and back – forever – just to be with you. And I would suffer an endless torture just to see your smiling face, if only for a moment. I love you Erestor, forever and always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _I'm fighting with myself to get you out of my head, but I'm hanging on to every word you said."_ -Anonymous


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_First Age, Pass of Anact_

Walking. So much walking. It seemed they'd been walking forever and they weren't going to stop, ever. Tired. Emotionally drained. Suffering. Each one of them in pain. The loss was great for all of them. Parents, siblings, lovers, friends, all were missing. All dead. Children wept all through the night, subsiding to trembles and sniffling at the best of times. They had to help each other if they were to survive – to grow – once again.

They would walk all day before setting up a small camp for the night. They would huddle around the fire in groups, in shifts. They set small traps for game and ate what little they could, saving small portions for the trip. It was horrible, seeing the first-born, being of youth and grace, in such horrible condition. And Erestor recorded it, all of it.

A cough sounded from behind him and he turned to find a young _ellon_ curled into a small ball, alone, by a tree.

"Are you alright?" Erestor asked, coming to sit next to him and slid an arm around his shoulders to keep the shivers at bay.

"Thank you," he leaned in closer, too lost to refuse the help, "It's very nice of you to ask. I must admit I've definitely been better, but there are people much worse off than me," he coughed again, and again, and again. He pulled away and covered his mouth so as to not affect Erestor, "Sorry."

"It's going to be fine. We're all doing our best. We have to. We have to…" Erestor trailed off, gazing into space.

"Who did you lose?"

"What?" Erestor looked up sharply, surprised.

"I know the look. It's been on everyone's face these days. I've lost my family too."

"I'm sorry," Erestor glanced at the ring on his hand solemnly for a short while, "He was… He was someone very important to me," he continued when the boy kept looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry for your loss, um?"

"Erestor."

"Oh, I am Lindir," the boy offered his name in return, "So, any idea where you're headed?"

"I don't know," Erestor's confusion evident in the way he shuffled his papers about.

"What are those for?" Lindir asked.

"Oh, these?" He waved the papers before him, "It's nothing."

Lindir gave him that look again; the one Erestor would remember him by from that moment on. He took a slow breath hoping it would calm him but the pause only served to agitate him more, "I always used to write about my day when I was in school, it helped to make me feel better when I was upset, so I thought it might help for this as well."

"Oh, well, that's one way to look at it. Has it been helping? I might want to do the same."

"Not really, no. But perhaps it will eventually, and if not... I want to document everything that happened here, I don't want this to be forgotten. However, in doing so I've had time to think about my own losses and… I don't think I really have a right to complain about much of what's happened to me. Compared to everyone, I've lost nothing."

"Only your bonded…"

"But we weren't, not really."

"You exchanged rings!"

"Yes but we didn't… I mean, people have lost so much, so many will be missed. I've only lost one person and we weren't even – What right do I have to complain?"

"So where's your family?" Lindir sat up a bit straighter looking around, coughing at the sudden chill engulfing him from leaving Erestor's side.

"They died a long time ago," Erestor bowed his head in remembrance.

"But then –"

"It was a long time ago. The circumstances were different –"

" _Lasto_ , Erestor," Lindir leaned back into his embrace and held both hands in his gently, "A loss is a los. You have just as much right as anybody else, _everybody else_ , to mourn. For your family _and_ your lover. And before you even think about arguing," Lindir stared into Erestor's eyes, "that doesn't mean disregarding everyone else's loss. I've seen the way you help everybody, like you haven't lost a thing, but you have. And pretending you haven't won't help you even if you write it down. It'll only be worse for you in the end. You'll be restless, angry, violent… Erestor, you must allow yourself this. Please. I will be there for you, no matter what happens. Forever and always."

Erestor nodded stiffly, at the same words he had heard not long before from another, tears welling in his eyes and he leaned his head on top of Lindir's.

"Thank you," he choked out and a single tear fell from his eyes before he fell into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Because I never really had you at all, I didn't think it would hurt this much to lose you – watch you fall."_ -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ellon – (male) elf
> 
> Lasto - Listen


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_Second Age_

Erestor smiled softly and closed the book. He set it on his desk and leaned back in his chair. It always calmed him to read this specific one. There were only a select few who'd ever read it and fewer still who'd enjoyed it. They said it wasn't realistic, that a great and wonderful hero such as Glorfindel of the Golden Flower could possibly be the person described in this book. People often teased him for it. That he who constantly searched for the truest facts, would find refuge in such "trash" as they'd called it, was absurd. He knew better, though. He knew it to be the truth. He was its author.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_First Age_

Erestor sighed as he put down the pages. He wiped his eyes and put on a smile. It still hurt, of course, but he wouldn't cry anymore. He couldn't.

The book was finally finished. It had taken longer than expected but he was happy with the finished product. It was the first of its kind and likely would remain the only one. They weren't interested in the truth of his life, only the sacrifice he'd made for them. _For us,_ he thought sadly.

He looked up and smiled at Lindir. Though he had aged, he remained as youthful as ever, even for one of the _edhel_.

"Is it done?" he asked.

Erestor turned to face him, "Yes. I just finished it now."

"May I read it yet?"

Erestor was grateful Lindir's enthusiasm. If it wasn't for him, he may never have finished writing it in the first place. He had been so curious to read what Erestor had promised him that the moment it was finished, he would be the first to read it.

Though the last few pages were still drying, he handed the rest to Lindir. "Be very careful with them," he warned, though he knew it was unnecessary. He knew they were in safe hands.

Not even having read the first actual page of the story yet, Linder already had tears in his eyes from the inscription in the front, while Erestor only smiled. It was shakey at best, but a smile none-the-less.

The inscription read:

_To Glorfindel,_

_My golden flower. My golden light._

_My eternal love._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Second Age_

Through the years he had reread it many times. It brought him a sense of peace. He especially needed it recently. What, with the dreams he'd been having…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _When the last teardrop falls, I will stand tall. And hold on to the memory of how we used to be."_ -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Edhel - Elves


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This was not what he'd been expecting. The world he'd left behind was one on fire. He wasn't sure what he thought he would find, but this wasn't it. The screaming, the terror, the rubble, the pain, the war; it had all been replaced with beautiful homes, happy families, loving, laughing, smiling, dancing and singing…

But none of these people were the one he wished to see most. The handsome _edhel_ standing before him simply did not compare to his beloved. His blonde, almost silver hair was so terribly far from the dark, midnight longed to card his fingers through. His scent was too earthy, when he could still recall the smell of fresh rain and paper and a small hint of fire from the constant burning of candles. His light, golden-brown eyes, too young and innocent as opposed to the deep, indigo he wanted to drown in.

"Welcome, _híren_ ," he heard, and was pulled back to the present, back to the young blonde before him. "I am to take you to your rooms. Please follow me."

Glorfindel nodded graciously and motioned for him to lead the way. Others who had been on the ship were greeted in similar fashion. A large crowd was gathering, but at a respectful distance. All leaning one way or the other, around those before them, to catch a glimpse of their faces it would seem, and some of their small group doing the same. No one spares him a second glance, not that he expected them to. The eldest of them, or who he though the eldest was, seemed disappointed that none recognized him or rushed forward to greet him while one of the ladies feel into the comforting arms of whom he assumed to be her mother. They had never really spoken though their journey had been reasonably long. They were all still trying to adjust. It wasn't as easy as they all thought it would be.

They remembered how to walk though they could be a bit wobbly from time to time. Speech was also a bit of an issue. At the most awkward times, they'd forget what they were saying or how to say it or what the word was. It would take a month at most for things to right themselves, a week if they were lucky, but most of that time had been spent on the ship.

As happy as he was to see everyone's smiling faces, it hurt that he didn't see the one he wished for. He worried that he may never see him again. If there was only one thing he feared, it was that. He feared giving his heart away and getting one in return only to be left stranded and alone. He thought about it for a moment and froze. What if Erestor had gone through just that? He wouldn't wish that pain on his worst enemy. They had, after all, just their hearts to one another before his passing.

No matter how selfish he wished to be, he hoped that was not the case. He hoped Erestor had moved on. It would be hard, painful even, but they were not yet bound. It was still a possibility. One he hoped-

"Here we are," his thoughts were once again interrupted. "These will be your quarters from now until the time you are well enough to depart. I am-"

"I am well enough now," Glorfindel pleaded, "I must go. I must… Find my king," he shook his head, still not understanding the meaning behind the strange words, and therefore assuming they were literal. "I must find Turgon… And I must find my heart."

"My lord, Turgon has long passed, but his family lives on. You must rest, _híren_. Gildor leaves for Rivendell in several days. If you are indeed well at this time, then you shall be free to travel with them," the boy glanced down nervously, "Until then I'm going to have to insist that you stay here and gather your strength."

Glorfindel nodded, slightly unbalanced by the sudden news. It was a perfectly logical plan. After all, he didn't know where he was going anyway, "I suppose you're right," he nodded again, "Then I am to wait here?"

The boy nodded and pulled out a key, "I hope these rooms are to your liking. Some clothing has been provided for you until our seamstress has taken your proper measurements to make something more proper. You are free to train on your own time to prepare for the journey ahead."

" _Rim hennaid_ _mellon-nin_ , for aiding me to see past such a rash decision," Glorfindel smiled and clasped the boy's shoulder firmly.

" _Glassen_ , _híren_ ," he bowed, "I will assist you any way you require. If you are ever in need of my services, please call for me. I am Maethirion."

"Of course," Glorfindel nodded, taking the offered key and finally stepping into the room, thanking Maethirion one last time before he left him to inspect his quarters. It was a rather simple room. There was a bed to the far right, a few chairs around a small table located in front of a fireplace and a balcony overlooking the harbour. He stood outside for a few moments, watching as the last of the crowd dispersed, before turning back. There were two shirts and an extra pair of trousers lying on the bed. He picked them up and inspected them. They seemed a little small but they would do for now. Folding them, he went to set them on the table and noticed a few books were already sitting there. History books. Texts on everything he had missed. Including one about him, by an anonymous writer.

"It looks like I will have some reading to do…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _And now, all that I ever held dear is just a memory."_   -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Edhel – Elf
> 
> Híren – My lord
> 
> Rim hennaid – Many thanks
> 
> Mellon-nin – My friend
> 
> Glassen – My pleasure


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor's dreams were increasing in frequency and clarity. Every night now, from the moment he closed his eyes, to the moment he opened them, his sleep was plagued with visions of golden hair and shining blue eyes, twinkling laughter and a melodious voice. He lost more sleep than he was actually getting.

He was starting to have a hard time focusing on his work, he forgot things too easily, and he had painful headaches and was becoming more and more irritable. More so than usual, even by his standards. He knew he needed to do something about it soon before it started affecting others, before others started asking. His assistant had already started giving his inquisitive looks…

He promised himself he would take care of it that night, after he made an appearance in the Hall of Fire. Elrond had mentioned some important business he needed to discuss and had requested his presence for a moment. He finished putting his things away making sure they were all in their appropriate places in his desk, before putting out the candle he'd only just lit a few minutes ago.

Erestor made sure to lock the door on his way out and swiftly headed to the Hall. He passed several elves on his way, nodding to some, ignoring other, wanting only to get his business done with as quickly as possible. He sighed when he finally reached the Hall of Fire, so many people had gathered there this night, and he doubted he would be able to find Elrond as easily as he wished. Of course, that didn't mean Elrond couldn't find him.

"It is lovely to see you, Erestor. I was beginning to believe you'd disappeared. We have seen so little of you recently," Elrond approached him, clasping his arms in greeting.

"I apologize my lord, I have been rather preoccupied as of late," Erestor bowed his head.

"Aye, it is why I am uncertain about laying this burden upon your shoulders."

"I assure you, whatever it is you wish of me, it will be done."

"I do not doubt your abilities my friend. You seem at the end of your rope," Elrond paused, taking in Erestor's disheveled appearance, "Perhaps–"

"If you tell me I am not fit to work–"

"Alright, alright," Elrond chuckled, "Gildor and his troops will be arriving one month from today. If you're feeling up to it," he smiled at the look Erestor gave him, "I would like to host a welcoming party."

"For Gildor, my lord?" Erestor frowned, "Gildor is often here. What difference is there this time that requires such a greeting?"

"One who will be with them," Elrond led them to a table to sit and discuss properly, "I have not yet seen them, nor do I believe their presence is one I have ever met."

"You have 'seen this?" Erestor gasped, "Whoever they may be, it must be of great importance then. I give you my word; I shall do my best to make this party one they shall never forget."

"I trust that you will councillor," Elrond smiled, "Now, please enjoy the rest of the evening, will you?"

Erestor started to nod, but froze mid-way, eyes glued to a familiar blonde figure. He twitched as though to shake his head, shake away the thought – apparition – before him, but froze once again in shock.

His blonde hair fell over his shoulders and down his back as beautifully as he remembered. He couldn't hear his voice or see his face from where he sat, but he could catch the barest hint of a smile. He wasn't as big as he recalled, but it had been many years, perhaps he had changed.

Erestor opened his mouth to call out to him, but no sound came out. His legs were leg weights holding him to his seat, his arms like noodles at his sides. He held his breath and waited for him to turn, to see his face, to confirm that it was truly him. Unknown to him, Elrond was watching his every move.

Intricate braids swaying as he turned, Legolas smiled over at the two of them before moving to continue his conversation.

Erestor desperately gasped for breath when Legolas turned back. His already fair skin paled to the point of seeming almost transparent.

"Come Erestor," Elrond took his hand gently and helped him up, "I think it is time we talked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Never give up if you still want to try,_

_Never wipe your tears if you still want to cry;_

_Don't settle for an answer if you still want to know,_

_Don't say you don't love him, if you can't let him go."_ -Anonymous


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

With a gentle hand on his shoulder, Elrond led Erestor away from the hall and into his office where they could speak more freely. He took Erestor to one the chair by the desk and lowered him into it slowly. He went back to the door and shut it with a soft click, before going to take a seat opposite his dear friend.

Leaning forward to take Erestor's hands in his, Elrond finally spoke, "I think it's time you told me what's got you so distraught, Erestor. I've not seen you like this since we met centuries ago. And even then I am not sure it ever reached this level."

Erestor sat quietly, staring into space for a moment, the silence washing over him, calming him, embracing him. And he let it. The silence wiped away every sounds, every thought. And he let it. He welcomed it, if it only meant thoughts of his beloved would not plague him for a moment, however short. He thanked Elrond for seeing that and letting him back in it for a while longer, until he sighed and nodded. It was time.

Erestor glanced up slowly, gently, almost as if moving too quickly would break the peace he'd somehow managed to create, to wrap around himself like a security blanket. He nodded again, looking Elrond in the eyes and gathered his breath, "You wish to know what is troubling me of late?"

Elrond nodded gently and gave his hands a firm but encouraging squeeze, "I simply wish for it to trouble you no more."

Erestor stood and left the room, leaving a baffled Elrond in his wake, but returning only a minute later with a large book in hand. He set it on the desk beside them and reclaimed the chair he had previously occupied. If nothing else, its presence nearby would comfort him as he told his tale.

"I must ask only one thing, _híren_ ," Erestor stated quietly.

"Anything my friend."

"I would ask that you do not judge me or question me until I have finished."

"Of course, Erestor," Elrond gave him a small smile.

"Then I will begin," Erestor inhaled slowly and then it started.

It took much longer than he had expected. He had to pause more often than he would've liked, but in the end he had said it all, from being a young elfling with loving parents and a wonderful family to losing his parents and his grandparents and almost losing his home. Being forced to find work to _keep_ his home, to have food on the table, to go to school… And it was always a struggle. He helped the grain farmers in exchange for some small rations every week or so. He cared for an old family friend's horses, he helped the florist arrange her displays, helped the bakery and anyone else who didn't look down their nose at him for however much they would offer. He'd even done some work for the scholars once. It was thanks to them that he'd been allowed in school, despite being unable to afford higher education. It's also thanks to them that he found his calling, and eventually his heart and soul.

He spoke of his days and his nights, short as they were with all the work he had to do. It was the only condition in place; his education would be made affordable to him for so long as he kept working, should he wish to remain in school. He explained how, despite his endless craving for knowledge, he sometimes feared leaving his house. And sometimes even in his own home, he feared for his life. For it was more than once that he had made his way to the halls of healing, battered and broken, by fault of his peers.

He brightened, of only slightly, at the mention of Glorfindel. He did not slow down, nor did he stop, at Elrond's sharp intake of breath at the name. He knew no one believed him. He was forgotten before they even knew who he was. It was offensive, insulting, he knew this. He couldn't possibly live up to such claims about so beloved a hero. His beloved hero, but in the eyes of the world, Glorfindel never had a lover. He knew it was a touchy subject. The few times he had tried to speak of it, people had regarded him with such distaste that he had immediately ceased trying, but Elrond had sworn not to interrupt him and he could not stop now, so he carried on.

He went on about a blooming romance between two who were so different, yet same. A love that defied all odds except one. He paused here, much longer than he had intended and wiped his eyes. A phantom memory of years long past, when tears actually fell at the memory. Erestor took the book from where it rested on the desk and placed it in Elrond's hands before continuing.

He told tales of a broken heart and dark times, and how the people come together in a time of need. Of how one small elf may very well have saved his life, though neither knew it at the time. He took him through the next few centuries more quickly, as Elrond himself had been there to see them for himself. Until he reached the last month.

"When the dreams started, I thought they were just that. I have had them before, but never like this – so vivid that I can smell the ocean on the breeze. I had hoped that would cease as they always have, but they have not. They've only gotten worse, much worse. They invade my thoughts at all hours of the day. I cannot stand it anymore. My heart has been broken for so long, the pieces cutting at my soul," he sobbed, "Have I not suffered enough?"

Elrond did not speak, simply reached forward and pulled Erestor's head to his shoulder and let him mourn as he should have long ago, shocked that he had kept something so great hidden for so long. That he did not cry, likely meant his soul bled too strongly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _To lose your love is to have lived a thousand lives, and to have them all end at once." -_ Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Híren – my lord


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor pulled out of Elrond's embrace and leaned back in his chair. Running a hand through his hair, braids tangled every which way, he sighed, "I- I-"

"It is alright, Erestor. You know I am here for you. I only wonder why you did not come to me earlier," Elrond held his trusted friend's arm as he spoke; "I could have helped you."

"Aye, and yet my heart has carried such burdens for so long, I did not think to seek help."

"And yet it is clear that you were deeply in need of it," Elrond shook his head in dismay, "Why now? After all this time? It seems strange…"

"I don't know, Elrond. I just don't know," Erestor frowned. "The dreams started more than a fortnight ago. It started with only a vision of Glorfindel on a ship, alone, surrounded only by the soothing, blue sea. I still do not understand, he has no need to sail… Not anymore."

"Perhaps something has changed. What does your heart tell you?"

"It tells me nothing," Erestor cried, "It screams for its mate as it has for centuries past, and I can do nothing to relieve it. My sense of duty is too great to give in to rest. And sometimes, I fear…"

"I would not worry about such things if I were you, _mellon nín_. If your love is as great as you say, then you've nothing to fear."

"You may be correct, and yet," the councillor paused, "I still only dream of seeing him once more."

"For what purpose?"

"For what purpose? Is it really so hard to guess? I would tell him I love him. I would give him my soul and finally lay my heart to rest."

"You wish for naught but a second chance?"

"Aye, Elrond, a second chance," Erestor smiled wistfully, "A second chance to be in love…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"If in this lifetime I won't get to have you,_

_I'll make sure that if I meet you in the next_

_I won't have to think twice to tell you:_

_'I waited a lifetime to say I love you'."_

-Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> mellon nín – my friend


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"And then?"

"I don't know Elrond. I simply don't know," the raven-haired elf sighed again.

"You will be together once again. One day," Elrond tried to comfort the councillor. "One day, in the future, on silver shores… You shall be reunited. Perhaps that is what your dream symbolizes?"

"I know not," Erestor once again recalled the vision from weeks ago, "I only wish I did not have to wait so."

xxxxx

A horn announced the arrival of a messenger in the courtyard, cutting through the silence of the evening. A lone elf at last appeared, demanding an audience with lord Elrond only.

xxxxx

A somber knock interrupted their quiet conversation. Elrond glanced at the door, then back to his friend. Erestor nodded; few people sought out lord Elrond from his office, which meant whoever was there now must have news of enough importance to cause a disturbance.

"Enter," Elrond called, and Erestor turned away to compose himself.

"I am sorry for interrupting lord Elrond, but I have urgent news from the border guard," the young elf spoke reverently upon realizing that his lord and the chief advisor appeared to be in council.

"It is alright, Daugion. Lord Elrond and I were finished here," Erestor rose from his seat and turned instead to leave. "Thank you for your time _híren_. I greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, Erestor," Elrond nodded gently, "You can always come to me."

The councillor nodded and took his leave, heading back to his rooms to prepare for another sleepless night. Elrond turned back to the elf before him.

"I've news of a traveller my lord," Daugion started, needing no prompting, "He has reached the guards' post and seeks entry to our home. He wishes to join the guard… They eagerly await a reply by morning."

"And what do you think of this traveller?" Elrond asked of his, "Do you think I should allow him to join the guard?"

The young elf thought for a moment before replying, "His intentions seem honest enough. I believe he searches for something, which would make sense given his travels. He hails from Lindon, or at least, it is where he departed from. He speaks Sindarin, but with a strange accent. He seems strong – very strong – yet he somehow seems small, as though this power is just incidental. His soul appears to be weighed down by some unknown burden. He tells wonderful tales and jests, yet he does not laugh as genuinely as the rest of us. His hair is more golden than any I have ever seen before; it is truly magnificent. And yet, despite all this, he has cleverly neglected to give us his name…"

Elrond thought for a moment, "A stranger with golden hair, travelling, to Imladris, who refuses to give his name. Strength, almost beyond his will, no mentions of a home… It cannot… I believe, Daugion, that it would be quite safe to allow this stranger within our borders, and perhaps within our guard."

Daugion nodded, "Aye my lord?"

"Yes, I believe it would be wise on our part," Elrond stepped behind his desk and pulled out a simple piece of parchment. He wrote only a single word before signing it and placing his personal seal on it. "Please deliver this to him," Elrond gave the young elf the scroll, "I will ask for two guards to accompany you. They will be asked to escort our new friend back tomorrow."

"Of course my lord, thank you," Daugion quickly made his way back to the stables for his horse.

As mentioned, two of the guard's finest joined him in the courtyard and followed along back to the border with him. They reached their destination close to midnight, and the letter was passed to the captain for safe-keeping, until the golden elf awake with the new dawn. Lord Elrond's judgment was shared and the captain nodded.

"It is decided then," she announced to those who were awake yet, "The golden elf shall leave after breakfast tomorrow."

She then turned to the escort, "Please, take your rest. We will wake you for the morning meal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you ask me to, I will."_

-Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Daugion – Armand (of the army)
> 
> híren – my lord


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Glorfindel awoke to the singing of birds in the morning. The smell of meat cooking over a small fire accompanied by the sound of laughter reached him only a few seconds later. He pulled himself up and smiled softly.

"Good morning," a light, airy voice greeted him, "It is nice of you to join us. We were beginning to think you would sleep all day."

The rest of the group howled in laughter as he ran his hand over his face to wipe away the sleep.

"Oh give him a chance," Daugion chuckled, "He has travelled for a long time. Let him have his rest."

The blond smiled gratefully, "That is very generous of you to offer, but I am well enough. I apologize for sleeping in so late."

"It is no trouble," captain Daerwen interrupted, "However, If you'd slept any longer, I believe there may not have been much left for you to eat."

"I can go out and find some if you require it," Glorfindel offered, "I have not hunted in a while, but I doubt the skill is easily lost."

"That won't be necessary, though we are grateful for the offer. Thank you," the captain motioned for the reborn elf to join the group by the fire.

Glorfindel nodded his thanks and settled next to Daugion. The younger elf smiled sweetly at him and handed him a handful of berries and a large piece of meat. Eating in silence, Glorfindel watched the comings and goings of the encampment. It is only when he was finished his small meal that the captain brought forth lord Elrond's letter. Glorfindel took it nervously and opened it to glance at its contents. At the sight of the elegantly scrawled ' _welcome,_ ' a bright grin spread across his lips.

"Good news then, I take it?" Daerwen chuckled.

"Aye, truly! Wonderful news, though I wish it had come with more information," the blond showed the single-word reply and shrugged. He supposed it made sense that the lord of Imladris was hesitant to divulge any information about his hidden realm, especially if such a letter found its way into the wrong hands.

"Of course, but can we not provide this information for you?" Daugion glanced at the captain for permission to proceed. "Lord Elrond asked me to tell you that Feredir and Castiel will be escorting you back," Glorfindel nodded to them, "and that lord Elrond and his chief advisor will await your arrival in the courtyard to greet you personally."

"The advisor," one of the guards cried out, "You mean the block of ice lord Elrond keeps by his side?"

"Now, now, Sidhion. Don't be cruel…"

"You know I'm right," Sidhion answered, "I only wish it was not so. The councillor truly is a beauty, though whether he has a heart of not remains to be seen. He is greatly admired for his wisdom and beauty, and many would ask for his hand, though any who have been brave enough to try have been turned down."

"Aye, and some say they have seen with a silver band on his finger, yet none know who his intended might be."

"Perhaps he lies?" Sidhion huffed sadly.

"Perhaps he keeps the ring as a façade? He could easily have had it made for himself! It would certainly discourage anyone from pursuing him."

"Perhaps he simply has yet to propose to his beloved," Daerwen frowned, "An elf's private business is his own."

"I believe he is hurt," Daugion piped in silently, and the others fell quiet to listen to him, "I have seen him in the library sometimes when he believes no one watches. He gazes into the distance with longing. He prefers the company of books to that of a living being…"

Glorfindel listened to them discuss the mysterious advisor. He'd have to see for himself what to make of him once he'd met him. Once they'd finished, the group cleaned up, put out the fire, and helped Glorfindel and his escort prepare for departure.

"I thank you for your hospitality," the blond waved as they rode away, "I shall not forget it."

"Wait," Daugion shouted after them, his curiosity getting the best of him, "What is your name?"

Glorfindel turned back but only smiled before heading forth to fulfill his destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Not all scars show;_

_Not all wounds heal;_

_You can't always see the pain someone feels."_

-Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Daugion – m. Armand (of the army)
> 
> Daerwen – f. Britt (the great one)
> 
> Feredir – m. Hunter (hunter)
> 
> Castiel – f. Terry (tender)
> 
> Sidhion – m. Oliver (peace)
> 
> See what I did there…?


	17. Chapter 17: finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor groaned when the sounds of knocking woke him out of a dead sleep. He pulled himself up slowly and grabbed a light robe to cover up. Putting it on and holding it shut, he reached the door only to find a distressed Elrond on the other side.

"What's the matter?" Erestor asked.

"You've slept in quite late my friend," Elrond smiled, though it was tight, "I was starting to believe something might be wrong."

Erestor held his door open to allow Elrond entrance, "Nay, I've simply slept through the night as I have not in a while. I apologize for worrying you."

"Oh no, your health is important, "Elrond entered, taking a seat to wait for Erestor to dress.

"I never intended to sleep in this late," Erestor said from his bedroom as he dressed. "However, I doubt you came here simply to see if I was awake. Not with that look on your face."

Elrond gazed down at his hands sheepishly, "Aye, you're correct. I require your help in a certain matter."

"And what is that?"

"A special guest will be arriving this afternoon and I would greatly appreciate your help in organizing the household staff and preparing the Hall for a feast."

"I'd be happy to help of course. Who is this guest exactly? And how many rooms will you need prepared?"

"I'm afraid he has yet to reveal his name," Elrond shook his head, unwilling to get his friend's hopes up, "We'll only need on room; it's the feast I'm worried about. I do not know if the kitchen staff can handle the last minute stress."

"Of course, but shouldn't we wait for this mystery guest's identity to be revealed before we organize a feast? There is hardly enough time to organize one of proper size if this guest is truly so important, and less time to inform the people."

"Perhaps," Elrond frowned, "Aye, sound advice councillor. Perhaps a simple dinner with the family and a few advisors will do."

"Yes, that sounds much more manageable," Erestor chuckled as he entered the sitting room.

"You look… different," Elrond smiled, "Your hair?"

"Aye," Erestor brushed his hair back, having opted for simple side-braids and a delicate circlet for the day.

"It's nice," Elrond shook his head, "However much I would like to spend all day talking, we've much work to do."

"Of course," the advisor right himself, "Am I to assume that you'll expect me in the courtyard for his arrival then?"

"I would appreciate that, yes."

"Very well, I shall meet you shortly after mid day meal then."

Elrond nodded to Erestor as he stood to leave, "I shall wait for you in my office; we can walk together from there."

"Yes, _híren_ ," Erestor nodded in return and Elrond was gone.

Turning back towards the mantle, Erestor took down a small box and pulled from it 2 silver rings on a chain, smiling very softly before putting it around his neck. Satisfied with his appearance at last, Erestor went straight to the kitchens. The staff would need to know there was to be another at the table this evening. It seemed today would be a busy day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel smiled gently as they stopped for lunch. He hopped off his horse and got to work collecting firewood while Feredir and Castiel paired up to find something small and quick to eat. While Castiel prepared their meal, Feredir and Glorfindel then gathered what few wild berries they could find, before setting them down by the pile of branches and twigs to start a fire.

"Will you tell me more about what I should expect?" Glorfindel inquired softly.

"Of course, what is it you wish to know?" Castiel asked, bringing over their rapid catch, ready to cook.

Glorfindel turned his gaze to her, grateful, "I'm not certain… I have so many questions, though I believe that I may be tided over by simply knowing what sort of reaction I might receive from lord Elrond and his advisor, or perhaps simply their general personalities? Something along those lines."

Castiel and Feredir spared each other a glance before continuing. Lord Elrond may have allowed this foreign elf to enter their home, but he was still a stranger to them all. And someone who knew so little of their lord was unheard of.

"Well," Feredir started caustiously, and Glorfindel nodded gratefully, obviously picking up on their reluctance, "lord Elrond is kind and generous –"

"but quite strict –"

"as is expected of any respectable lord."

Castiel continued, "He is half-elven –"

"Come now, Castiel. I'm sure he knows this."

"Actually…"

Glorfindel looked sheepish at their gasps of shock, "I was told lord Elrond might be able to help with a certain situation I find myself in. My next destination would have been the golden wood, but I was assured that I need look no further than Imladris."

"I would hope not, as he has so generously offered you a place in his house –"

Feredir frowned at Castiel before interrupting, "Lord Elrond half-elven is the son of the great Ëarendil –"

"Surely you know _him_?"

Glorfindel brightened considerably at the name, "Aye, little lord Ëarendil. I knew him in Gondolin. It will be lovely to…"

The blond trailed off at the strange looks they offered him, a mix of curiosity, disbelief and some somber mood he could not quite name, though he could easily guess what it was.

"Ai," he sighed, "then lord Elrond?"

"Lord Elrond, yes," Feredir nodded.

Glorfindel shook his head sadly, "Then I am all the more eager to meet him."

Castiel nodded stiffly, still distrustful, "We should eat and be on our way."

"Of course," Glorfindel accepted the portion presented to him and mumbled a grateful 'thank you,' accepting that he would receive no more answers until his arrival in Imladris. These elves, it seemed, were almost as distrustful as Turgon when it came to allowing people into their realm.

Their meals were finished in tense silence, and when they put out the fire and moved one in much the same manner, Glorfindel missed their prior friendly silence. This tense deafness did not please him in the least. Thankful that they had almost arrived, he turned his eyes to the road ahead, gasping at the sheer beauty of the hidden valley he hoped he'd come to call home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erestor huffed as he made his way to Elrond's office. All this running about to make sure everything was perfect was wearing him out. His hair was coming loose and his sleeves were wound tightly around his arms from all the frantic movement. He stopped before the heavy wooden door and knocked, taking a moment to straighten himself before entering.

Elrond looked up from his paperwork and chuckled, "I certainly hope you don't plan on greeting our guest in such a state?"

Erestor groaned exasperatedly, "It wasn't my plan, no."

The councilor moved to stand before the small mirror in the corner of the room and gasped at his appearance, "Ai, it is worse than I believed."

"Yes, it is," Elrond did not even try to cover up his laughter, but stood behind Erestor and pulled his hair back, "However, I think it can be salvaged."

Elrond slowly removed the circlet from Erestor's brow before untying the braids, plaiting them anew and replacing the headpiece.

Erestor smiled at his reflection, "Good as new. Thank you, Elrond."

"It is no trouble at all, _mellon nín_ ," Elrond clasped Erestor's shoulder gently before stepping back. "Now how about we go meet this mystery elf who's got you so ruffled?"

At the councilor's frown, Elrond laughed out loud, "Come my friend, it was only in jest."

"Yes, I'm sure it was," Erestor smirked slightly, "However, you are correct; we should go, lest our guest arrive before we do."

The two left the office, shoulder to shoulder, on their way to the courtyard, gentle chatter passing between them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel smiled in relief as the bridge came into view. All this tense silence was beginning to get to him, not to mention that he was worrying more and more each second about meeting lord Elrond and the ever-mysterious chief councillor. The time had finally come; it was now or never. He looked forward anxiously, only wishing to catch a glance of the pair.

The first dark head of hair came into view and a small smile grew on his lips. Ëarendil was still very young when he'd last seen him, but there was a certain _something_ about this elf which reminded him of the once-prince. The elf had to be lord Elrond.

The figure by his side, previously obscured by trees and bushes was slowly revealed to him as he approached. His robes were dark, nearly black, but not quite. His hair held only two small braids, not the complex designs usually reserved for one of his status, and a silver circlet rested over his brow.

 _That must be the chief councillor. He_ is _beautiful… So like…_ And suddenly his heart swelled. The raven-haired elf was turned to face lord Elrond in conversation, but he need not see the other's face, he _knew_. He knew that hair was like the midnight sky, and if he were to turn, those eyes would shine like stars.

Bright, blue eyes welled with tears and he could not hold back the large grin that stole across his face when a gentle hand brought his attention to the silver bands around the councillor's neck. It truly was him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erestor smiled and titled his head toward the sun as he stepped outside. Today truly was a beautiful day. Elrond smiled happily for his friend. After all the recent stress he'd been under, Elrond was glad to see him smiling again.

"How long until this mystery guest arrives?" Erestor asked.

"Not long most likely," Elrond nodded to the road beyond the bridge, "It seems they are almost here."

"They?" Erestor's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Aye," Elrond laughed, "I sent an escort out to greet him last night."

"Do not worry me so, Elrond, not so close to his arrival."

"Everything will be fine, _mellon nín_."

"I certainly hope so," Erestor reached up to touch the bands around his neck, "I do hope so…"

It was then that he turned back to the bridge and froze. Time stood still around and his breath left him as he watched the golden-haired elf approach. Dark eyes met light and the dam finally broke. Tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his face, taking everyone who could see him by surprise.

Glorfindel reigned in his stallion just before the two he'd been waiting to meet. The blond slowly dismounted and stepped forth to introduce himself to lord Elrond, only just managing to clasp his arm in greeting. No words fell from his lips, but tears fell from his eyes and Elrond nodded in understanding, struggling not to tear up himself.

Glorfindel took a deep breath before stepping to face his beloved. A watery smile spread across his handsome features. "Hello," the blond spoke simply, nothing more coming to mind.

"Hello?" Erestor grinned stupidly through the tears, "Hello? After all this time, all you've to say for yourself is hello?" He shook his head in disbelief, a choked cry leaving his lips – a sound between a sob and a hiccup of laughter, "I have waited a very long time for this…"

Erestor reached forth and grabbed Glorfindel's tunic, pulling him forward without a second thought, and bringing their lips together in a perfect dance for the first time in centuries. The kiss lasted only a moment, but for them it was an eternity. On-lookers gasped at the sight. The couple's magnetic beauty was inescapable.

After stopping to catch their breaths, the pair gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Welcome home," Erestor whispered, and they both smiled widely before pressing together once more.

Elrond politely signaled those who were still watching to move on. He had the horses brought to the stables and thanked Feredir and Castiel for their work. Meetings and dinners could wait, right now, it was time for two lovers' reunion, and he would not get in the way of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No smile is more beautiful than the one that shines through tears."

-Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> híren – my lord
> 
> Feredir – m. Hunter (hunter)
> 
> Castiel – f. Terry (tender)
> 
> mellon nín – my friend
> 
> xxxxx
> 
> I may add another chapter eventually or a separate story to show the bonding ceremony and such, but perhaps not for a while, if at all. I'd like to start writing more, and for different fandoms but I'll see how that goes. 
> 
> So long my lovelies. Go forth in angst.


End file.
